Rose Mayuki
Name' : Rose Mayuki. 564046.jpg inori_yuzuriha___render_by_arisakumagae-d4xe2j9.png|Roses metric powers. inori_yuzuriha_vertical_by_lambo94-d4goh23.png render_yuzuriha_inori__chibi_by_mylittlebluedemon-d4nz1j0.png|New Chibi Rose tumblr_m20p91SzrO1r7627ro1_500.png tumblr_mdr388dh6r1r7ib92o1_1280.jpg|Roses spirit form in her dream world. tumblr_me639iJopa1rj8xefo1_1280.jpg|Roses favorite dress. Yuzuriha.Inori.240.1006824.jpg Yuzuriha.Inori.600.1148368_large.jpg|Rose with her confused look. Yuzuriha.Inori.600.1171003_large.jpg Yuzuriha.Inori.full.1007508.jpg tumblr_m5qeemRGZo1rygatro1_250.png|The old Rose from two years ago ' Nicknames' : The Cursed Child , Girl Of Death , Daisy , White Rider , Red Rider,and Neko.' Prefers' : Rose or May.' Age : 15. Gender' : Female (Duh.)' Update-____________________________________ After two years, Rose has grown up. She had turned colder each year, because she had to kill a human being who was once a friend to her... or so she thought. Since the after shock of the battle with Rikka, Rose became one of the top killers in the city, working for her brother, at Jurassic. She also learned new ways to use her abilities, like using metric fibers in her DNA to work with high tech computers. Since Rose never liked anything that she use to do, she only focused on work, but still has D A I S Y, which has grown more popular over these two years. She has a lot of nightmares about Rikka, guilt and anguish haunts her very being. The only thing that calms her is her brother or a friend. Once Rose sees that what she had done was right, maybe the scars of guilt will leave her be. But until then, she can only see the pale lifeless face of a dead 13 year old night after night. There are, however, rumors that Rikka is alive. Rose has gone through great lengths to see if the rumor was true. So far, the only thing that comes up is the cold truth that the girl she once knew is still dead. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Likes : ' *'Cooking *'Texting' *'Sweets' *'Sleeping' *'Cute plushies' *'Roses' *'Cosplaying as a neko maid (o.o idk....)' *'Writing' *'Melon bread' *'Hello kitty' *'Useing her cuteness agaisnt people' *'Tea' *'Coffee ' *'Diet soda (sometimes)' tumblr_m5kb7pgtP71r5c5tho1_250.gif|Rose cooking part 1 tumblr_m5kb7pgtP71r5c5tho2_250.gif|Rose cooking part 2 tumblr_m5kb7pgtP71r5c5tho3_250.gif|Rose cooking part 3 tumblr_m5kb7pgtP71r5c5tho4_250.gif|Rose cooking part 4 Hates : *'Fighting' *'Complaining' *'Rude people' *'Death' *'Guns' *'Stalkers' *'Creeps' *'Pedo's' *'Makeup' *'Perverts' ---- Persona and Look : Rose is pretty strait forward when she is making a point , she is also known to be quiet or just plan out of it. When she is out of it , she is normally thinking about something or day dreaming. She has medium long bubble gum pink hair which she normally keeps in two pony tails and ember pink eyes. She is always wearing her school uniform which is black with a white under shirt and a frilly neck tie. If she isn't seen in her uniform she is ether in a gothic dress of some kind or she is "The White Rider" . Bio : Rose grew up around death. When she was born her father was killed , along with grandmother and grandfather. She was always quiet growing up (and still is today) and was always an outcast. When she got older (Age 10) her mother started to become famous for her high tech inventions but more of her family members died off. When her mother started to notice the amount of death her daughter had seen in her 10 years of life , she decided to move. After the move to the city , Rose thought of how easily people could die , so she started to think of ways she could help with the city. Since the city was full of gangs, Rose decided to help out by starting a gang of spys to gain info for the police. When she did, she named the gang D A I S Y's. Rose called the gang members her "pods" and spread the word via email, text, and plain old home phone calling. Since she was very smart she knew how to put traps around her messages just in case someone tried to track her. Soon after a while (When she turned 11) she realized that the D A I S Y's wasn't enough to help with the city , so she look for some kind of help to inforce a few things. Rose went to a old family friend who ran experiments on her to see if he could create a semi-human-dullahan. The experiments only worked half way , giving Rose the powers of a dullahan but in a generic way. She could still die and she still had her head when she used her powers , but she couldn't remember when she used them. The plan worked only half way , making Rose the guardian of the D A I S Y's and of the city ,but since she wore a white jumpsuit and a biker helmet when she did these things ,she was named "The White Rider". ''' '''When Rose turned 12 the D A I S Y's and The White Rider was known all through out the city.